


Sweet Tooth

by nsfwordwitch (vulpineRaconteur)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineRaconteur/pseuds/nsfwordwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off, Iron Bull tries something delicious, and Dorian finds it very interesting.</p><p>For the Wham! Splat! Porn! challenge on tumblr.  My prompt was "sweet tooth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

“Say what you want about Orlais,” Bull says, “but they know what to do with their sweets.”

The Inquisitor and her party were outside Verchiel, on their way back to Skyhold, in a village on festival day, and they decided to stop for a while and enjoy themselves. There were games, tests of strength, and stall after stall of innovative treats. Food on sticks, food wrapped in paper, even little candies on strings. The pinnacle, though, in Iron Bull’s opinion, is the sweet, frozen cream resting on a thin waffle rolled up into a cone. Truly genius.

Dorian and the Iron Bull are wandering the lanes of the town, enjoying their snacks. Dorian, having gone for a powdered éclair, is licking his fingertips absent-mindedly when Bull takes the first lick of his “ice cream”, and Dorian sucks on one of those fingertips a little longer than necessary out of distraction. He watches Bull’s tongue flex wide and lap at the frozen treat. It’s, apparently, quite delicious, because he makes a little “mm!” sound and eats with extra enthusiasm, more licks, dragging the pointed tip of his tongue along the edge where the ice cream meets the cone. He wraps his lips around the ice cream and sucks, oblivious to the state Dorian is in.

Then a tiny white drop melts off the ice cream and lands on his bare chest. “Shit,” he mutters, and wipes it up with one finger, which he sucks clean. “Hey Dorian, you want any?” he says, finally looking at Dorian and noticing his red face, his heavy breathing. A smile eases onto Iron Bull’s face. “That good, huh?”

“Shut up!” Dorian hisses, and hurries Bull between some stalls and into the woods surrounding the town. Once out of sight, Dorian pulls Iron Bull down by the harness and kisses him hungrily. His mouth is sticky and cold, vanilla-and-sugar-flavored, and Dorian gets a headrush in seconds. Iron Bull makes a wait-wait noise and pulls away.

“Careful,” he breathes, “don’t make me drop it.” The treat, he’s worried about the _fucking_ treat. Dorian’s about to say something cross when Iron Bull holds it out to him. “You’d better hold it.” Dorian takes it without thinking and immediately Iron Bull crouches down and starts to fumble with Dorian’s trousers. Bull maneuvers them so that Dorian’s back is to a tree and presses lightly at Dorian’s stomach, telling him to lean back.

And it’s all hot, it’s all driving Dorian out of his head, but he’s still holding the ice cream and feeling ridiculous. “Don’t drop it,” Bull singsongs, hands moving up Dorian’s body and undoing the rest of his robes, exposing his torso all the way down to his crotch.

“You-you’re impossible,” Dorian breathes, the last syllable becoming a moan as Bull swallows his cock. Dorian watches, transfixed by Bull’s lips, his tongue at work. Dorian gasps and cries out, and he hears Bull take a sharp breath in at that. His legs start to quiver, and without missing a beat Iron Bull puts his hands on his ass for support.

Desperate for a better look, Dorian presses his free hand to his stomach to unobstruct his view, and when Bull notices he twists his head to nose at Dorian’s fingertips. Dorian makes a high, needy noise and snakes his hand up Bull’s face to grip at the base of one of his horns. Bull groans and lifts Dorian off the ground. The lift disturbs the ice cream, and a melted stream of it drips down Dorian’s chest. Dorian curses, but Bull just takes his mouth off Dorian’s cock and drags his tongue up Dorian’s torso, lapping it up, finally meeting Dorian’s mouth with his own. They kiss deeply, and Dorian tastes himself on Bull now along with the ice cream.

Dorian can’t fucking take it anymore, so he slips his free hand between their bodies and takes his own cock in hand. “Yeah,” Iron Bull growls when he notices, “come for me, Dorian,” and that sends Dorian over the edge, and he lets out a short shout, and Bull murmurs “That’s it, kadan, that’s it” as Dorian comes down.

By some miracle, the ice cream is still mostly intact in Dorian’s hand, and after laying him in the grass, Bull takes it from him and returns to eating it, reclining beside Dorian. Once Dorian’s coherent again, he rolls over and worms his way between Bull’s legs. “Your turn?” he offers. Bull’s erection is painfully obvious in his loose pants.

Bull grins wide. “If you’d like,” he says, then points at his ice cream. “I’m going to keep eating this, though.”


End file.
